


last night you were in my room (now my bed sheets smells like you)

by deimosun



Category: One Piece
Genre: Face-Sitting, M/M, PWP, Trans Character, no capitalization as usual since it s Me, nsfw art for the fic on the end note!!!!!!, thanks rubyyyyy ilyyyyyyyy my pal!!!! ♥, trans luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-04 02:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10265438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deimosun/pseuds/deimosun
Summary: luffy just looks so pretty like this, he just knows, he can guess exactly how he looks right now – spine slightly curved, mouth open, eyes closed and head thrown back, breathing heavily for air and a blush going all up to his face as he curses outfuck fuck zoro ahh please pleaseand keeps on riding zoro’s face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is just pwp zolu with trans luffy.  
> i plan on making it a series!  
> [title from here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dK2tDK9grQ)

luffy runs a hand through his hair, sticky and matted, wet strands clinging to his forehead. he’s hyper aware of the sheen layer of sweat covering his entire body, how loud his breath sounds, how his hips are riding back and forth from where he’s perched on top of zoro’s face.

he has one hand holding himself against the bed frame and the other is back in front of his tummy, holding the white shirt he is currently wearing (zoro’s, of course) bunched up just above his tits, so he can rub at his nipples from time to time.

“zoro, ahh, please, please,“ luffy whines, legs shaking from pleasure and eyes closed, head tilted back, lithe chest heaving up and down quickly.

zoro grips his thighs tighter, fingers sinking in soft tanned flesh, hard enough to leave a mark, and pulls luffy down against his face, keeping him in place so he can eat him out properly, tongue circling against luffy’s clit before sucking on it, lapping all around and drinking up every bit of how wet luffy is.

and the thing is – even though can’t see luffy right now, because he’s buried between luffy’s thighs, just by his whimpers and moans and how his body shakes zoro feels his dick get so hard. luffy just looks so pretty like this, he just knows, he can guess exactly how he looks right now – spine slightly curved, mouth open, eyes closed and head thrown back, breathing heavily for air and a blush going all up to his face as he curses out _fuck fuck zoro ahh please please_ and keeps on riding zoro’s face.

“i'm gonna – zoro, i'm gonna come, zoro zoro zoro –“ luffy mutters out, all those pretty noises still spilling out of his mouth, sweet like molasses. zoro drinks it all up like he’s starving, keeps licking luffy open and circling the clit with the tip of his tongue, not stopping until luffy pawns at his head gently as a silent request to stop. he gives a few more kitten licks before letting go, his hands slipping off luffy’s thighs and helping him moving away to the side.

luffy wobbles to his side as he tries to catch his breath, chest rabbiting like crazy, cheeks flushed and eyes blown wide. he looks so beautiful zoro feels like he could just eat him up.

“well,” luffy drawls, still looking hazy and shirt still bunched up under his armpits, astonishingly gorgeous. “you did make me come four times so like, excuse me if i can’t feel my legs perfecly – not that, shit, perffetly? no, ughhh.”

zoro laughs from where he’s laying on the bed, head cushioned on a very comfortable pillow. he turns his head to the side so he can look at luffy, who’s sitting on his knees and looking down at him with the most lovingly smile, little dimples showing up on his cheeks.

“you look so good like this.” zoro tells him, one hand going forward so he can rub luffy’s knee gently with his thumb and forefinger, as he closes his eyes, just soaking on the feeling.

“yeah, weeeeell,” luffy drags out, finally pulling out his (zoro’s) shirt on the process. it kept sticking to his back with sweat and was making him uncomfortable. “wanna make me come three more?”

zoro snorts and opens his eyes, but luffy is already straddling him and grinding down against his crotch, hard dick under just a layer of underwear rubbing up against his cunt, a breathy little pant slipping out of his throat.

“you know i always do, dumbass.”

luffy laughs, all _shishishi_ at him before bending down to kiss him, tasting himself on zoro’s tongue and letting out a soft sigh, feeling zoro’s hands already going up to his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> [NSFW art for this fic here!!!!](https://twitter.com/ichninope/status/842117189415100431) by my lovely friend ruby ♥♥♥


End file.
